


Liar (It Takes One to Know One)

by owltype



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: M/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 08:55:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2103411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owltype/pseuds/owltype
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This is all just a game to you, isn’t it.” It’s not a question, and he’s not expecting an answer. You decide to give him one anyway. It’s the least you can do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liar (It Takes One to Know One)

**Author's Note:**

> Title stolen from Taking Back Sunday.

_I’m an addict for dramatics_

_I confuse the two for love_

_You can tell me, don’t beg_

_Liar (Liar)_

_If we’re keeping score_

_We’re all choir boys at best_

_Intrusive and arrogant_

 “You’re such a drama queen, Jaejoong,” he whispers softly into your ear. You hide a smile behind fluttering fingertips and instead fix him with a level gaze you hope doesn’t betray any of what you’re really thinking.

  
“If we’re keeping score, that makes two of us,” you whisper back just as quietly. His eyes darken in anger or lust, you don’t know which, and he presses himself harder against your body. Your back shoved tightly against the wall has never felt so wonderful and you press against him, undulating softly against his thigh. Yunho’s throat constricts with his gulping breath and he hisses through pearl-white teeth. Placing his hands on your hips, he grips you tightly and tries to stop your movements. You swat his hands away and move faster against his body, reveling in the furl of his sex pressed tightly into the dip of your hipbone and loving how good it feels to move against him.  
  
“This is madness,” he mouths against the nape of your neck. His teeth leave a stinging burr behind you know will be there for days. You don’t care, and urge him to bite you harder. Something deep inside you wants to assuage the desperation you can hear buried beneath the rough growl in his voice, but you can’t quite call up the strength to push him away. So, you beg for more, move against him harder, clutch him tighter and hope he can forget all about his inhibitions. You only have a few hours, so you want the time you have to be worth something and not ruined by shame and guilt.  
  
Regrets are always best dealt with in the morning.  
  
“I don’t want this, Jaejoong,” his voice is thick with emotions you can’t decipher through the haze of alcohol and lust.  
  
“Liar,” you whisper in his ear and press your mouth to his. A sob bubbles deep in his chest and spills over your joined lips, but he kisses back with a passion you’re surprised by.  
  
“It takes one to know one.” You can’t hear the words, but you can feel them as they’re spoken against your mouth. “I don’t want this.”  
  
“It takes two to live a lie, Yunho.”  
  
He tries to pull away from you, but your hands in his hair hold him still. For a moment, you’re afraid he’s going to hit you, but instead he sags against you and buries his face in your neck.  
  
“This is all just a game to you, isn’t it.” It’s not a question, and he’s not expecting an answer. You decide to give him one anyway. It’s the least you can do.  
  
“I’m an addict for dramatics,” you whisper against the crown of his head. Surprisingly, he starts to laugh, and with your back pressed against the wall and your legs wrapped snug around his waist, he kisses you into oblivion.


End file.
